


We Were Lucky Today

by untapdtreasure



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers: What You See<br/>Danny finds his own way of telling his wife, Linda about the days events. Just a moment in a cop's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Lucky Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Blue Bloods fanfiction, so please be kind. I'm used to writing cops (Law & Order: Criminal Intent), but this show has my heart like no other show lately. Really excited to be getting my toes wet in this fandom. Thank you, Marsha, for the beta!

Danny watched from the boy's bedroom doorway as Sean and Jack slept soundly. They had no idea of the horrors of what might have gone down to hold a very different ending to all their day had something been overlooked or gone wrong. He would not be standing there now watching as Linda tucked the boys in bed.

That very thought alone nearly sent him to the liquor cabinet, but holding his wife had greater pull. He took her hand as she started to slip byhim to give him those last few moments of the night with their boys. He turned her, pulling her back against his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "We were lucky today."

Linda leaned back against him. She loved the feel of his strong arm holding her. "We're lucky everyday." She sensed it was more than that, and he would tell her when he was ready. "Next time, you have to go to the zoo with us."

"Let's go to bed," he requested softly. His breath tickled her ear.

She knew she should protest. There was a million and one things that needed to be done before she went to bed, but the vulnerability in his voice had her giving in. She took his hand, tangling their fingers together as she pulled him toward their sanctuary.

Once the door was closed, he pulled her flush against him. He crushed her mouth with his own. His hands moved around her back, one sliding to the back of her head as the other slid to her ass. His eyes were locked on hers. He pulled back, breathless. "I love you, Linda."

She slipped her hands up to his face. She whispered, "I love you too." She kissed him softly, slipping her tongue along his bottom lip. She took his hands gently and moved them toward the bed.

He slowly began to undress her. "You have to charge that phone every night," he gently scolded. His fingers shook slightly as he exposed her skin. He searched her eyes. "I needed to get a hold of you, and all I kept getting was your voicemail."

She placed her hands over his and whispered, "Talk to me, Danny." She sat them down on the edge of the bed. And as the horrors of his day flowed from him, she held him. Her hand was gentle on his back as she laid them down and allowed his head to rest on her breast. Her shirt was slightly wet from his silent tears. She kissed his head and whispered, "We were lucky today."

He lifted his head, pressing his mouth to hers. He moved so that he was between her legs. Their clothes discarded in a heap just beside the bed as they became one. Sweat clung to their bodies in a soft sheen as they both cried out in pleasure and release as they realized that they were given another chance to make right all the wrongs in their lives.

"We're lucky everyday," he whispered as the sounds of the city lulled them to sleep.


End file.
